The primary goal of the CTSI?s Mentored Career Development (KL2) Program is to educate and train diverse, multidisciplinary Early Stage Investigators (ESI) at the University of Florida Health Science Center (UFHSC), and several affiliated institutions for leadership roles in research translation. A secondary goal is to engage Translational Workforce Development leadership at Florida State University (FSU) to establish a formal K Scholar Training Program. These goals will be attained by completion of five specific aims. First, a flexible, two-year curriculum of didactic courses and mentored research will provide for the rigorous learning of core competencies that clinical doctorates or PhD?s require to pursue successful translational research careers. Innovative aspects include extension of KL2 Programs to ESI?s across UF Colleges and campuses, a pre KL2 Program for clinicians, a revised Certificate in Clinical and Translational Health Science, and a Mentor Academy expanded to an online course to develop mentoring skills. Second, over the two-year training period, a series of career development opportunities will build professional skills in communication, mentoring, research management, teaching, collaboration/team science, leadership, as well as grant writing. Innovative components include the organization of all ESI?s into a K College with monthly career development sessions, K to R Bootcamp for writing their first R01 application, a Certificate Program in Biomedical Scientists as Educators, Career Interest Teams, and KL2 Externships with regional CTSA hubs. Third, we will recruit and retain four KL2 scholars (two-year appointments) who are diverse with regards to demographics, profession, and career plans. Innovative aspects will be recruitment from our K College pool (currently 143 ESI?s from 10 colleges and several campuses, including FSU), and programs from our Diversity and Inclusion Working Groups to assure participation from underrepresented groups. Fourth, a model program for regional development will be developed for ESI?s at UF campuses, FSU, and affiliated academic institutions distant from the UF campus. Innovative aspects include the conversion of all courses, Certificate Programs, grant- writing workshops, and seminars to online/distance learning opportunities using livestreaming, videoarchiving, or asynchronous online learning curricula. Fifth, the program?s impact will be assessed by acquisition of core competencies and scholar career trajectories. Innovative aspects have been mapping of core competencies to the curriculum and 15 year tracking of all KL2 scholars. To date, all 23 KL2 Scholars continue careers in science. In the current period of funding, all eight KL2 Scholar graduates will have K or R funds from NIH, with high levels of productivity in publications and presentations. At the end of the next period of funding, the KL2 Program will have continued to launch ESI?s onto independent research careers, but with expansions of programs to FSU and other UF affiliated campuses and programs, thereby creating a model program for regionalization of translational career development.